ryu no kenshi
by oseris
Summary: ¿que pasaría si en vez de 5 son 6 los magos clase-s de fairy tail y que este sexto mago callo en un sueño profundo debido a la magia de mystigun? acompañen a este nuevo heroe en esta gran aventura
1. Chapter 1

Ryu no kenshi-capitulo uno: el despertar de la bestia.

Fairy tail… un gremio de magos ubicado en la ciudad de magnolia… se dice que es uno de los gremios más fuertes del todo fiore… el cual cuenta con su maestro y 5 magos clase-s… pero lo que pocos sabían aun dentro del mismo gremio… es sobre el sexto mago clase-s cuya existencia se le consideraba un mito… hasta ahora…

Ahora nos encontramos en la cumbe final de la pelea entre los magos de fairy tail y los magos de phantom lord, se puede ver a todos y cada uno de los magos protegiendo lo que queda de su maltrecho gremio que consideran como un hogar, peleando contra las sombras del maestro de phantom lord Jose, una pelea eterna ya que, sin importar que tantas sombras destruyeran estas se volvían a formar.

Frente a nuestros valientes magos, se podía apreciar lo que era un robot gigante, que antes era el castillo de phantom lord, dentro de él se encontraban 2 de los magos clase-s, mirajine, la demonio y titania erza, junto al mago de hielo gray y al hombre bestia y hermano menor de la demonio elfman, enfrentándose directamente al temible y poderoso Jose.

-jajajajaja, esta ha sido muy entretenido de su parte pequeñas hadas, pero, ya es momento de que aplaste su última esperanza- declara con voz tranquila pero fría el maestro de phantom lord mientras concentraba su magia de sombras en sus manos

-"demonios, es demasiado fuerte para nosotros y ni mira y los chicos pueden seguir mucho más… si tan solo él estuviera aquí…"-pensó con desesperación erza mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie.

Y no estaba tan equivocada, gray y elfman ya estaban casi fuera de combate, mientras que mira estaba en las mismas condiciones que erza, si no pasaba un milagro ellos estarían acabados.

-ahora, sean testigos de la caída de su patético gremio!- exclamo Joseph mientras las sombras que peleaban afuera se reunían en una sola y enorme sombra que se acercaba lentamente al edificio ya casi en ruinas.

La mirada de los magos se volvió a una de desesperación ya que no solo sus ataques para detener la gigantesca sombra eran inútiles sino que además, eran testigos de primera fila de como el ser formo dos enormes manos juntándolas y alzándolas para dar el último golpe, que de un momento a otro impacto el en gremio destruyéndolo en su totalidad.

Decir que los magos estaban decaídos seria poco, solo se podía escuchar sus gritos de lamento y suplica para que el ser de sombras detuviera su ataque.

Mientras tanto en lo más profundo del gremio una puerta que permanecía intacta y cerrada, era abierta lentamente desde su interior, al abrirse en su totalidad solo su pudo distinguir entre las oscuridad dos brillantes ojos rojos.

Volviendo al interior del robot en la batalla contra Jose, ya mira, elfman y gray habían sido noqueados y erza se encontraba atrapada entre las cadenas oscuras del maestro rival, mientras este solo reía y sonreía disfrutando la agonía de los magos de fairy tail.

-ríndete de una vez Titania, ¿Qué acaso no vez que es inútil el oponerse a mí?- dijo de forma tranquilo y burlesca Jose mientras apretaba aún más el agarre de su técnica.

-ahg, mientras nos quede vida, ¡fairy tail jamás se rendirá!- decía con gran esfuerzo la maga escarlata mientras forcejaba inútilmente para liberarse.

-jun.… quería mantenerlos con vida para ver la desesperación de makarov, al ser testigo de la muerte de sus hijos…. Pero bueno una muerte no cambiara mucho- dejo de forma aburrida el mago de sombras soltando a la maga y preparando su último ataque- fuiste una buena adversaria titania tal vez si no hubieras tenido que detener el cañón júpiter me hubieras dado más pela, ¡hasta nunca!- termino con un grito lanzando una ola de magia oscura en dirección a la moribunda maga.

La maga resignada cerró sus ojos esperando su fin, de pronto desde el destrozado gremio un flash negro salió de los escombros destruyendo al instante al gigante de sombra, impactando con el robot llegando a la habitación en la que se encontraba la batalla contra el maestro posicionándose frente a la maga que al impactar con la ola esta fue esparcida en el aire como si de arena se tratase, para sorpresa de Jose y de la maga que abría de nuevo sus ojos al no sentir el impacto del ataque, frente a ellos hizo acto de presencia un joven castaño, de ojos rojos, con una mirada seria en su rostro, un poco más alto que la maga, delgado de espalda ancha, vestía unos pantalones negros, una gabardina roja manga larga, debajo de esta tenía una playera negra pegada, que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, unas botas igual negras pero con detalles rojos, en sus manos tenia guantes negros sin dedos con una estrella roja en el dorso de cada una y en su cintura del lado derecho llevaba tres katanas envainadas.

-¿eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto el confundido Jose con cara de sorpresa.

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero nuestra maga de armaduras era otra historia, su rostro no solo expresaba sorpresa, sino que además mostraba una felicidad y lo que parecía ser un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos, juntando todas sus fuerzas para poder pronunciar aquellas palabras que en su mente resguardaba.

-¿omen-nii?- pregunto en un susurro audible para los presentes.

El misterioso joven volteo a verla cambiando su mirada seria a una sonrisa cálida- ohayo erza-chan, ahora me encargo yo–dice el joven ahora identificado como omen, mientras la levantaba y colocaba a una distancia segura- estate quieta aquí, vuelvo pronto- volteando nuevamente hacia el mago de sombras, cambiando nuevamente su expresión a una seria.

-no me has respondido mocoso… ¿quién demonios eres?- dijo ahora con un tono más molesto al ser ignorado por el castaño.

-oh disculpa mi falta de modales, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es omen, omen yasha-dijo mientras desfundaba una de sus katanas cuya hoja era negra como la noche pero en su filo se mostraba un color dorado-mago clase-s de fairy tail- continuo para ahora desenfundar otra de sus katanas pero esta era de un color pálido cuyo filo era de color violeta- nombre clave, ryu no kenshi- dijo colocando su primera arma en la boca, para retirar su última espada de su funda la cual era plateada con la hoja de un color azul profundo- pero hoy y para ti….-apuntándole con su segunda katana que sostenía con su mano derecha- …soy tu verdugo-

-puff... jajajajajaja, ¿es enserio? ¿Un mocoso salido de la nada como tú va a vencerme? Jajajaj que divertido- reía Jose cubriéndose el rostro totalmente confiado

Eso no le gustó nada a omen, que ahora mostraba una mirada de enojo si había algo que le molestara más que nada era que lo subestimaran, sin perder ni un segundo apretó el agarre de sus katanas y avanzo a gran velocidad contra su oponente, que al verlo acercar tan rápido dejo de reír, y dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque del espadachín

-santoryuu san-ryu- comenzó a decir omen mientras colocaba las espadas de sus manos apuntando hacia abajo- Hagane no tsubasa - dijo mientras alzaba ambos tajos de forma ascendente logrando dañar considerablemente al maestro de phantom lord

-arrg, maldito…- dice el maestro al sentir el dolor provocado por los cortes llevando su mano derecha a la herida

\- si eso te gusto, espero que esto te encante santoryu san-ryu - nuevamente canto su siguiente técnica colocando sus espadas al lado opuesto de la mismo- Doragon daibu - y a gran velocidad proporciona 3 cortes posicionándose a su espalda con sus katanas y brazos extendidos, el ataque causo que jose se tambaleara y tuviera que inclinarse colocando una de sus rodillas en el suela.

-ríndete jose… no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí- dice Omen mientras envainaba las katanas de sus manos y tomaba la de su boca con su mano izquierda

"imposible… ¡imposible! Como puede ser que un mocoso de las hadas me ponga en ridículo, es que acaso… no, ¡no! ¡Esto no se quedara así!"- pensaba en la desesperación levantándose y lanzándose a atacar el joven espadachín, preparando un hechizo- ¡muere! Ola de la muerte- grita lanzando su ataque a quema ropa de Omen

-eso no te bastara… ittoryuu ichi-ryu -susurro mientras aparecía a espaldas de jose sorprendiéndolo- esto se acabó…- dice con su katana en alto listo para atacar-Doragon Tēru - termino para dar un tajo descendente que jose recibió de lleno haciéndolo perder el sentido.

Con esto finalizado envaino su última katana y se dirigió a erza y los demás que ya estaban de nuevo consientes, todos lo asfixiaban con pregunta como el ¿cómo despertó? ¿Cómo estaba? Pero como dicen no hay que cantar victoria antes de tiempo ya que jose se levantaba lentamente mientras ellos no lo notaban levanto su magia haciendo templar el castillo entero, sorprendiendo a los magos de fairy tail que no lograban ponerse en guardia.

-MUERAN, ¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN DE UNA VEZ MALDITAS MOSCAS! MUERTE ETERNA- gritando su hechizo final lanzando lo que parecía ser un tsunami de energía oscura que se dirigía a los indefensos magos, pero, justo en el momento que impactaría con los magos una brillante luz apareció disparada impactando con la técnica de jose deshaciéndolo eh impactando al instante, para sorpresa de todos voltearon de dónde provino que para los fairy provocó una sonrisa enorme pero para jose una cara de molestia aun peor que la que tenía, ya que en el agujero que abrió Omen al llegar se encontraba parado un pequeño pero poderoso ser que todos reconocieron, makarov dreyar maestro del gremio Fairy tail

-maestro- dijeron al unísono los jóvenes magos de fairy tail con una gran alegría al ver como nuevo a su maestro

-makarov…- refunfuño el maestreo de phantom apretando los dientes

Makarov observaba atentamente el escenario no solo analizando la situación si no también al ver a uno de sus hijos que hacía tiempo dormía en lo profundo del gremio.

-chicos lo hicieron bien en mi ausencia, omen me alegra verte despierto, ahora retírense… esto lo terminare yo- dijo Makarov

Los mencionados hicieron caso y se retiraron por donde vinieron

-jajaja ahora que llegaste tú Makarov esos niños ya no son nada para mí- dice jose

-como es costumbre en el sistema de justicia de fairy tail te dare hasta que cuente 3 para que te rindas jose- dice el pequeño maestro

-¿eh?- dice incrédulo jose

-UNO- dice Makarov comenzando la cuenta

-como si me fuera a rendir ante ti, siendo yo el más fuerte- reclamo jose

-DOS- continúo Makarov

-¡MAKAROV!- grito con todas sus fuerzas jose

-TRES, SE ACABO EL TIEMPO JOSE- declaro el maestro de las hadas mientras colocaba sus manos con las palmas abiertas una contra la otra frente a su pecho separándolas mientras una luz amarilla emanaba de entre ella

-SE TESTIGO DE UNA DE LAS TRES GRANDES MAGIAS DE FAIRY TAIL- continuo ya con su magia lista – RESIBE LA LUZ SAGRADA DE FAIRY LAW - termino para que todo fuera cegado por esa brillante luz.

Fuera del castillo donde estaban los miembros peleando quedaron hechizados por tal resplandor

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto wakaba colocando su mano sobre los ojos -fairy law- se escuchó decir a los que todos voltearon y para sorpresa de todos era su miembro dormilon de Omen

-¡OMEN!- gritaron todo en sorpresa

-hola chicos jeje- dijo el mencionado mientras les sonreía con la mano en alto en forma de saludo

-entonces ese flash negro eras tú Omen- dice cana acercándose a el

-así es cana, lo siento si no me detuve a saludar pero tenía que ayudar en el castillo- dice mientras coloca su mano atrás de la cabeza sonriendo apenado

Entonces la luz termino de brillar, todos voltearon al castillo y pudieron ver de pie a su maestro

-la guerra ha acabado- declaro mientras hace la seña con su mano que era propio del gremio


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos- un encuentro de titanes

La guerra de gremios acabo, el sol se encuentra en el ocaso, iluminando el horizonte con su luz escarlata, y frente a los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el gremio de fairy tail, se encontraban sus miembros mirándolos con su total atención.

-valla… solo llevo dormido 2 años y ya destruyeron el gremio- dice Omen con cansancio mientras se rasca la cabeza

-¿qué te puedo decir?, así es fairy tail – dijo esta vez el maestro Makarov mientras sonreía orgulloso

-oí, Omen- llamo un joven peli rosado- veo que por fin estas despierto, ahora… PELEA CONMIGO- dice mientras sus manos son rodeadas por fuego y se lanza contra el espadachín

Este simplemente el impacta una patada lateral, que impacto en el rostro del mago de fuego mandándolo a volar a unos árboles cercanos.

-listo gane- dice mientras vuelve a su postura original

Y como si un foco se encendiera en la cabeza de Makarov, voltea a ver al espadachín

-ahora que lo pienso Omen…. ¿cómo lograste despertar?- pregunta el anciano mientras su expresión cambio a una seria

Al escuchar eso todos los miembros se acercaron y ¿por qué no? Uno de sus mejores miembros por fin despierta de su largo sueño forzado

-te tardaste un poco en preguntar maestro, la verdad no estoy muy seguro del ¿cómo?, ni el ¿por qué?, pero al despertar tenia conmigo este amuleto- dice Omen mientras les mostraba una extraña piedra que colgaba de su cuello

Todos lo miraban curiosos ya que ninguno se lo había puesto y no lo tenía cuando quedo en coma.

Alejada de allí observándolos a todos una joven de cabello rubio, acompañada de un gato azul parado en sus dos patas traseras platicaban un poco.

-todos se ven felices porque Omen despertara- dice el pequeño gato- ¿por qué no nos acercamos Lucy?- le pregunto a la joven, sin recibir respuesta- ¿Lucy?-

La joven se acercó sin decir nada, deteniéndose frente a al maestro- u-umh… maestro…- dice de forma asustada Lucy, llamando la atención de todos, este voltea a verla y le dice- realmente has tenido un momento difícil, lo sé…- dice el enano – ¡no nos muestres esa cara, Lu-chan!- una voz conocida por todos llama la atención de la rubia haciéndola voltear – ¡estamos de vuelta!- dice un pequeña peli-azulada – ¡Levy-chan!- nombro Lucy de manera sorprendida – todos trabajaron muy duro para derrotarlos- vuelve a decir la ahora identificada como Levy- lamentamos haberte hecho preocuparte, Lu-chan- se disculpa Levy por ella y sus amigos - ¡no! Esto es todo mí… -tratando de culparse la rubia – he escuchado todo. Pero nadie piensa que esta es tu culpa, Lu-chan –

-por otro lado… lamento no haber sido de más ayuda.- dice un hombre gordito detrás de la peli azul

-Lucy, cosas divertidas, cosas tristes… no podemos compartir todo, pero lo que podemos, deberíamos compartirlo… eso es lo que significa ser un gremio.- dice de manera seria Makarov- la felicidad de una persona es la felicidad de todos, la ira de una persona es la ira de todos y las lágrimas de una sola persona son las lágrimas de todos. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, Lucy… deberías de ser capaz de decir cómo nos sentimos todos…- una sonrisa se mostraba en los miembros de gremio mientras que Lucy comenzaba a lagrimar- ¡levanta tu cabeza! Eres parte de la familia de fairy tail- finalizo el viejo con una sonrisa, mientras lagrimas caían de los ojos de la joven heartfilia, rompiendo en llanto conmoviendo a los presentes – aunque… exageramos un poco… esto va a enojar al consejo… oh, pero, si va mal, podrían incluso arrestarme…- pensaba el maestro de las hadas, que no tardo ni 3 segundos para ponerse a llorar junto a la rubia.

Y así fue como la batalla contra phantom lord término, ha pasado una semana y los miembros del gremio por fin se ponen en marcha para reconstruir su apreciado hogar, ahora podemos ver a cierto peli rosado haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer… un desastre.

-waaah- se escucha el grito ahogado de Natsu al ser aplastado por unos troncos- eso te pasa por tratar de cargar muchos a la vez, idiota- le dice gray pasando frente a él con un tronco en si hombro -¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – Grita enojado el dragon Slayer y como si no fuera poco el mago de hielo le sigue- ¿quieres intentarlo?- comenzando a forcejear entre ellos, pero escuchando las plegarias del dios de la calma- ¡ustedes dos!- se escucha con fuerza, junto a un gran tronco que los entierra hasta el cuello- ¡menos charla y más trabajo!- dice erza con un traje de trabajadora- jajajaja lo que se esperaba de la mano derecha del jefe- dice omen a lo alto disfrutando de la vista- jefe ¿dónde quiere esto?- le pregunta erza al maestro Makarov que trabajaba en los cimientos – oh, por allá- dice apuntando a la dirección dada

-¡repite eso si te atreves!- se podía ver a mira encarar a laxus, todos dejaron de trabajar para acercarse para ver qué pasaba- te lo diré de nuevo más claramente- dice el rubio sentado en la barra del bar- este gremio no necesita a debiluchos inútiles- mostrando una sonrisa- digo, terminaron hechos trisas frente a un gremio de perdedores como phantom lord… son una vergüenza, oh pero que tenemos aquí, no es la princesa por la que se dio todo esto?- dice con un tono de burla mirando a lucy

-LAXUS- grita mira llamando su atención- esto se acabó, nadie es culpable de nada- sentencia mira claramente molesta

-maldito, ni siquiera tuviste el descaro de aparecer- reclamo esta ves erza uniéndose a la discusión

-pero claro que no, esto no era asunto mío… pero, si hubiera llegado, los acabaría rápido y no de forma patética como ustedes- declara con una sonrisa arrogante

Esto no dejo muy contento a muchos y menos a cierto mago, que corrió directo hacia el con su puño en llamas- bastardoooo- grito lanzado su golpe que nunca dio en el blanco ya que laxus se transformó en rayo y se trasladó a unos metros de el- pelea conmigo cobarde- dice furioso Natsu

-ja no puedes ni tocarm…- pero no termino al sentir como su cabeza bajaba hasta impactar con el suelo y sobre él se podía ver a omen sentado en su espalda, con una sonrisa tétrica que asusto a más de uno- vamos laxus relájate, aquí todos somos amigos- dice con una voz tranquila, demasiado tranquila

-maldito, omen…- dice laxus quitándolo de encima y volver a ponerse de pie- ¿cuándo despertaste?- pregunto sorprendido de ver a su viejo compañero

-durante la batalla final contra phantom, es un gusto verte de nuevo amigo me alegra saber que sigues siendo fuerte- dice con una sonrisa esta vez de manera amable

-jum, parece ser que algo bueno salió de esto…- dice emprendiendo camino fuera del gremio- es un gusto volverte a ver omen… la próxima vez arreglaremos cuentas pendiente- termino para desaparecer en un rayo

-con gusto así será amigo…- dice para si omen- bueno asunto arreglado, volvamos al trabajo chicos- y dicho y hecho así paso.

-gracias, omen-san –le dice lucy al espadachín

\- no te preocupes lucy, eres parte del gremio, por lo tanto, ahora eres familia- dice con una sonrisa

-aun no puedo creer que alguien como el este en el gremio, ¿cómo es que sigue aquí?- pregunta la rubia estelar con cierta molestia

-oh, eso es porque es el nieto del maestro y el más cercano a heredar el puesto de maestro- dice divertido omen

-no puede ser…. ¿en verdad es nieto del maestro?- pregunta nerviosa la maga celestial, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos

-pero tranquila falta mucho para que el maestro se jubile, mientras tanto ¿no quieren tomar unas vacaciones?- pregunto erza uniéndose a la plática.

-¿vacaciones?- dijeron al unísono el grupo de magos

-sí, gane unas vacaciones gastos pagados, en akane resort, ¿les gustaría acompañarme?- dice erza mostrando unos boletos

-claro me vendría bien un descanso después de todo esto- dice lucy contenta

-si ¿por qué no?- dice gray con una sonrisa

-aye- dicen Natsu y happy saltando como niños

-y ¿qué me dices tú omen?- le pregunta erza mirando al recién incorporado mago-s

-umm claro, solo que los alcanzare un poco después, tengo una misión que hacer para poder pagar la reconstrucción de mi vieja casa- dice el espadachín

-está bien, en ese caso preparen sus cosas chicos, ¡nos vamos mañana mismo!- grita erza alzando el brazo- ¡AYE!- fue la animada respuesta del pequeño grupo

Vacaciones, vacaciones, sol, playa, diversión, que podría salir mal, no podrían esperar lo que pasaría después.


End file.
